Heretofore, when making one piece drain gutters on the jobsite, the roll of aluminum is placed on the ground and the same, being rolled, usually unrolls itself full length as the sheet is fed through the dies, thus the roll picks up dirt, grass stains and the like and soils the aluminum sheet.
The field of invention is a cradle for supporting a roll of aluminum sheeting for use in making on-site gutters whereby the aluminum will be kept clean.